Heal Over
by Pinkuro
Summary: A BEGA acabou, Tyson venceu, mas Kai ainda está muito machucado, então seu amigo cuida dele. não foi escrito como yaoi. Respondendo ao desafio da Anamateia Haika. songfic, oneshot


Disclaimer: Beyblade e essa música não me pertencem.

Personagens/Casais: Kai e Tyson; yaoi se vocês quiserem que seja (implícito) mas não foi necessariamente minha intenção..

Advertências: sem beta, songfic, oneshot, e yaoi implicito se você quiser (mas de novo, não foi minha intenção, e você tem que ser muito er... pra pensar isso xD)

Sinopse: A BEGA acabou, Tyson venceu, mas Kai ainda está muito machucado, então seu amigo cuida dele.

Pinku: Respondendo ao desafio da Anamateia Haika: "Fazer uma song fic, todos sabem como é: Pegar uma musica e transforma em enredo e fazer a fic, não tem segredo. Mas tem regras, sem beta, one-shot, não pode ser UA e se for com OC'S ou POV, e tem que ter algum personagem de beyblade não importa qual, mas tem que COMEÇA NO DIA 06/09/09 E TERMINA NO DIA 06/10/09"

Música: Heal Over de KT Tunstall

x

x

x

Heal Over

_Cicatrizar_

x

x

x

_It isn't very difficult to see why  
You are the way you are_

_Não é muito difícil ver por quê  
Você está do jeito que está_

Logo depois da vitória de Tyson, Kai se retirou da luta. Ele desapareceu. Tyson o procurou em todo lugar em vão. Queria que ele participasse da festa, agradecê-lo pela ajuda, ficasse junto dele, afinal são amigos...

O encontrou desmaiado na doca que ele sempre fica, olhando o mar cheio de neblina e o céu cheio de nuvens densas. Tyson não pode fazer muito mais que exalar cansado, ele devia saber que Kai estaria assim, não é surpresa após de tudo que fez consigo.

_Doesn't take a genius to realise  
That sometimes life is hard_

_Não é preciso um gênio  
Pra perceber que às vezes a vida é difícil _

Kai sempre foi assim. Tyson sabia. Ele sempre foi teimoso, ninguém consegue mudar suas idéias, se ele muda foi porque foi um trabalho duro, que levou tempo. Porém ele entende, ele sabe o que o Kai passou na infância, na vida. Ele sabe que você tem que ser desse jeito porque a vida é difícil, você tem ser teimoso e lutar até o fim mesmo que as chances para você sejam zero.

Ele sabe porque a infância dele também não foi das melhores, sem mãe, pai longe e irmão que logo seguiu seus passos, Tyson teve que se virar ma vida também muitas vezes, muitas vezes ele se sentiu só, muitas vezes ele teve que lutar, muitas vezes ele ficou que nem Kai estava naquele momento.

_It's gonna take time  
But you'll just have to wait  
You're gonna be fine  
But in the meantime_

_Vai levar tempo  
Mas você tem que esperar  
Você vai ficar bem  
Mas no meio tempo_

Tyson levou Kai direto para sua casa, em suas costas. Notou o quão leve ele estava...

Pôs seu companheiro na sua cama, ainda desmaiado.

Pôs a coberta por cima dele e deixou-o descansar.

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_Eu estou aqui mulher  
Deixe-me secar suas lágrimas  
Chegue um pouco mais perto baby  
Porque você vai cicatrizar  
Cicatrizar  
Cicatrizar algum dia _

Tyson cuidadosamente trocava as bandagens sujas de Kai, do olho, do peito... Pensou se iria ficar bem, se ele iria enxergar com aquele olho novamente. Contudo pôs esses pensamentos de lado, Kai iria ficar bem, tinha que ficar.

Suspirou, ele estava cansado também. Sabia que precisava descansar após uma luta tão difícil como a que acabara de ter, mas não importava para si, ele iria ficar bem, era Kai que precisava de atenção.

Enquanto limpava suas feridas, pensou como os outros estariam se divertindo agora, sem idéias de onde os dois estavam.

_And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself  
That these feelings are in the past  
You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf  
Because pain's built to last  
Everybody sails alone  
But we can travel side by side_

_Eu não quero ouvir você dizer pra si mesmo  
Que estes sentimentos estão no passado  
Não isso não significa que eles estejam fora da prateleira  
Porque sofrimento é feito pra durar  
Todo mundo veleja sozinho  
Mas nós podemos viajar lado a lado_

Kai acordou quando Tyson estava no banheiro, tinha acabado de tomar um banho, para se limpar. Foi ardido, afinal estava todo arranhado, cortado, machucado... Dolorido. A luta de Brooklyn havia acabado com ele. Se olhava no espelho e via como estava pálido, fraco.

Tossiu, pois algo coçava em sua garganta. Quando olhou para a pia, viu sangue.

Assustado com aquilo, mas não surpreso, quase não percebeu quando passos começaram a se mover no outro cômodo. Com apenas calças, se moveu rápido para seu quarto.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ao recém acordado, meio nervoso, meio preocupado.

- Embora. – Foi tudo que Kai respondeu.

- Não vai não! Olha pra você! Você ta todo fudido! Não pode sair assim! – Tyson disse mais nervoso que antes, o que o outro estava pensando?

- Não importa. Obrigado pela ajuda, mas eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo. – De olhos fechados e mão na maçaneta da porta, Kai disse calmamente, como se seus ferimentos não importassem. Estava pronto para sair a qualquer momento.

- É, to vendo. È por isso que 'ce ta desse jeito... é por que 'ce desmaiou e ficou duas horas desacordado… é por isso que, mesmo tanto tempo depois da luta você ainda não ta curado! – Tyson argumentou.

- Não importa! – Kai se virou, olhos abertos, fixos nos de Tyson, estava ficando nervoso também.

Tyson viu os olhos de Kai. Entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Kai, ta dizendo que sua dor não importa? Você importa Kai! Eu só venci por sua causa! Você é importa pra mim, pra todos da equipe, pra todos os nossos amigos!

Kai olhou pra baixo e fechou os punhos com força. Obviamente tinha problemas para acreditar nisso.

- Vem cá – Ouviu. Olhou pra cima e viu Tyson estendendo a mão, um sorriso caloroso no rosto – Eu to todo fudido também. A gente pode se cuidar um outro, juntos.

Após um tempo olhando para aquilo, Kai desistiu e deu a mão para ele.

- Tá bom

_Even if you fail  
You know that no one really minds_

_M__esmo se você falhar  
Você sabe que ninguém realmente se importa_

Uma coisa que Kai descobriu após sua luta com Brooklyn, após sua derrota, é que ninguém se ninguém para quando você vence – e ele sabia que ninguém realmente se lembrava e comemorava muito suas vitórias, nem ele mesmo – ninguém o fará quando você o perde. Por isso ele não se importou se Tyson não conseguisse realmente o ajudar, e falhar em curar ele. Ninguém se importaria com isso. Ninguém se importa com ele…

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_Eu estou aqui mulher  
Deixe-me secar suas lágrimas  
Chegue um pouco mais perto baby  
Porque você vai cicatrizar  
Cicatrizar  
Cicatrizar algum dia _

Tyson sabia que Kai não estava se importando muito consigo mesmo. De alguma forma ele nunca ligou... nunca se importou onde estava, com quem andava, o que fazia, os seus objetivos sempre eram os mais importantes. Ele sabia também que ele não era muito diferente. Por isso mesmo é que ele não durou muito tempo depois. Estava tão exausto que não agüentou acordado.

E Kai sabia que Tyson era um tolo que se importava demais com os outros. Contudo ele gostava de Tyson, ele havia conseguido o mudar, fazê-lo confiar nos outros. Mas ele ainda era um tolo.

Por isso mesmo que decidiu limpar seus arranhões, botar bandagens, e cuidar dele enquanto dormia. Igual a que o outro fez com ele.

_Don't hold on but don't let go  
I know it's so hard_

_Não segure mas não deixe ir  
Eu sei que é bem difícil_

As feridas de ambos doíam, então não podiam botar muita pressão enquanto limpavam e cuidavam das bandagens. Mas também não podia deixar de fazê-lo só porque doía, ou iria infeccionar. Assim como os dois, não podiam se pressionar muito, senão se irritavam, doía suas férias internas, mas não podiam ficar calados, sem falar nada, fingir que nada ocorreu, ou algum deles iria embora, e nunca mais voltava.

_You've got to try to trust yourself  
I know it's so hard, so hard, yeah  
_

_Você tem de tentar confiar em si mesma  
Eu sei que é bem difícil, bem difícil, sim  
_

Para Tyson era gozado, Kai tinha tanta confiança na maior parte das vezes, durante uma luta, durante um treino. Sempre era "o durão". Era de se achar que ele se achasse a coisa mais importante de mundo, não? Bom, mas ele sabia que não a pessoa mais inteligente do Globo, vai ver o fato de Kai se achar sem importância, que o tiver que acontecer com ele acontecerá, realmente faz sentido. Afinal ele deixa tudo fluir, foi pros Demolition Boys quando quis a Black Dranzer, pros BlitzKrieg Boys quando quis o derrotar, pra BEGA quando quis ficar mais forte... ele não havia planejado nada...

Mas tudo que Tyson espera, é que cuidando dele, e um do outro, esteja ensinando para ele que ele importa.

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday_

_Eu estou aqui, mulher  
Deixe-me secar suas lágrimas  
Chegue um pouco mais perto, baby  
Porque você vai cicatrizar, cicatrizar, cicatrizar algum dia_

Eles estavam bem melhor. Tyson estava praticamente recuperado. Kai também. Não precisava mais ficar de cama e nada doía mais. Estava um pouco roxo aqui e ali, e seu olho tinha alguns pontos quando forçava demais mais nada muito sério, eles estavam se curando. Era isso que importava.

Claro que Kai tinha muitas cicatrizes. Tyson também tinha algumas. Físicas e emocionais...

A luta com Brooklyn e a BEGA afetou a todos.

A infância dos dois fez cicatrizes em ambos.

Mas quando Tyson viu Kai passando pomada nas suas áreas roxas, ele sabia que seus esforços não havia sido em vão.

_Yeah you're gonna heal over._

_Sim você vai cicatrizar. _

Kai estava se importante com seu corpo, e não deixando tudo para a obra do acaso, era isso que a pomada significava.

Significava que ele estava mudando.

Se curando pouco a pouco.

x

x

x

Fim!

x

x

x

Pinku: Fofinha x3 eu achei... eu adoro essa música... to viciada na KT xD ee... sei la xD espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews por favor (puppy eyes) x33


End file.
